The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices and treating substrates and, more particularly, to an apparatus and methods for treating substrates in order to prevent damage to the substrate.
In production processes for semiconductor devices and liquid crystal display devices, semiconductor wafers and glass substrates are treated with a treatment liquid. A substrate treatment apparatus of a single substrate treatment type adapted to treat a single substrate generally includes a droplet nozzle to provide droplets of the treatment liquid onto a surface of the substrate held by a spin chuck. In the substrate treatment apparatus, the substrate is cleaned by causing the droplets to impinge the surface of the substrate.